<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeah, the donut is sweet but his smile is definitely sweeter. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390334">Yeah, the donut is sweet but his smile is definitely sweeter.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's too tsundere to admit it, Cliche, College meet cute, Don't Ask, Gen, Hungry Donuts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this with spite, Just Get Married Already, M/M, Nayuta is in love, Nayuta loves all about Ren, Ren is in love to but he's not aware of it yet, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta just wanted his Mocha Donut and Coffee in peace, but he didn't know the one who is serving him was the person who's in his mind lately. </p><p>Why does he feel like a shoujo school girl?</p><p>*Inspired by the Chibi Ren working part time and Chibi Nayuta being suspiciously close in the area in the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Encounters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeah, the donut is sweet but his smile is definitely sweeter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the usual day for Nayuta, he attended his usual morning classes, nothing out of the ordinary. It was a bit tiring because he has to sit through his very passionate proffesor who talks about products liability like it's some sort of daily preaching. The day was overall, decent.</p><p> </p><p>He looked through his phone and checked his current schedule, he has another one of Professor Haato’s class at 2: pm. He has sometime to go for a small bite at that new donuts place Akebono is currently working part time at the moment...<em>Hungry Donuts </em>was the name of the store; he thinks...</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta walked aimlessly throughout the Campus grounds, he saw the the bright and so cheerful vocalist and saxophonist of Furai and the drummer of Argonavis who got hit by a truck one time...what was his name again? Shiroishi. He heard a glimpse of their conversation that Nayuta wasn't too interested in. Something about a guy hating milk...whatever.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the campus gates and saw Misono and Sakaigawa surrounded by a bunch of ladies, Misono was clearly confused by the amount of ladies talking to him while Sakaigawa's winking and flirting with all of them. Nothing new.</p><p> </p><p>He walked passed them and fortunately they didn't notice him walk by. </p><p> </p><p>There's a lot of new people Nayuta met during his first few months at this new University, all of them were very eccentric in their own little ways but Nayuta wasn't very interested in those people from other bands, he just didn't find them interesting enough and he's sure as hell that he's going to beat them in Lrfes no matter what and he'll show his damned father that he can sing and he'll reach the apex despite his condition.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This one person.</p><p> </p><p>The one person that couldn't get off his mind recently.</p><p> </p><p>A star who's shining brightly in any stage.</p><p> </p><p>An honest man who is never afraid to speak his mind.</p><p> </p><p>A man who loves singing with all his heart.</p><p> </p><p>This weirdo of a man who is obsessed with Low budget superheroes.</p><p> </p><p>The man who shook his heart to the very core.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanahoshi Ren.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta immediately shook his head and tried to ease his mind somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't think of him</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he walked he saw the small sign with very bold letterings that spelled out "<em>Hungry Donuts</em>" there were also a few tables nearby so he decided to just eat food there.</p><p> </p><p>There was currently a small line so Natuta was a bit irritated but nonetheless he waited.</p><p> </p><p>After the person infront of him left he was greeted by shining violet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"uh-uhm welcome to Hungry Donuts where everyday we make you smi— Ah! Nayuta-kun!!'</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh for the love of God.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck are you doing here?" Was the first word that came out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ren's eyes widened a little bit but he immediately starts to chatter.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Argonavis needs some new funds for our lives and all so I wanted to help! I can't let Wataru, Rio, Yuuto and especially Banri do all the work, right? I mostly work part time here 1 hour a day!! Ryo-kun also works here sometimes and we work some shifts together too–like this one shift, Ryo-kun talked about galaxies and aliens and he knows the story about the Argo Navis constellation isn't that REALLY neat!? And then—"</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, nobody gives a fuck, aren't you going to ask what I'm going to order?"</p><p> </p><p>Okay. That was a bitchy move but he can't just stand there listening Ren talk about his band member so excitedly...it puts him...a bit off. He didn't know Akebono is spending time with Ren for a full hour together...he never told him—It's not like he cared about it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Ren's crestfallen face and Natuta silently winced.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-oh yeah, I talk to much... anyways what can I get you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mocha Donuts and coffee is all."</p><p> </p><p>Ren smiled for a bit and Natuta felt his heart flutter like some shoujo school girl even though he's a punk rock vocalist of an edgy college angst band.</p><p> </p><p>Ren went to get the donuts near a shelf and went on to brew some coffee as he was preparing the food, Natuta noticed how the service uniform Ren was wearing fit him a lot, it was kind of cute.</p><p> </p><p> Ren started talking again.</p><p> </p><p>"You know; I never knew why you love coffee so much..."</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta blankly answered, "It just keeps me awake, nothing special."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm okay~"</p><p> </p><p>Ren gave Nayuta the donuts and coffee and placed the donuts in a small paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be 390 ¥!!" Ren happily said.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta reached for his Credit card and gave it to Ren, their hands touching slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The last time Nayuta held Ren's hand was back in Drfes but he never felt how smooth, supple yet firm his hands are.</p><p> </p><p>Before Nayuta left, Ren impulsively grabbed his arm. Making him gasp a bit and forcibly leaned on the counter making him ver close to Ren.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering if you're willing to go to Karaoke with me on Saturday, we don't have any lectures plus I'm pretty sure Gyroaxia doesn't have practice because Kenta-san and Wataru would go on a fishing trip. So uh, can you come? We'll sing a lot and I can even sing to you the new Gokaiger Opening!!"</p><p> </p><p>"ha..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine if you say no..."</p><p> </p><p>That's the problem. He can't say no to a guy like Nanahoshi Ren. And he couldn't say no to the constant beating of his heart that's practically doing flips over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Have it your way."</p><p> </p><p>Ren started to beam and even did a little jump. "I'll text you the karaoke place on Saturday!! Oh it's going to be so much fun, o-oh here's your bag again. And uh, I'll see you also thanks for visiting Hungry Donuts Natuta-kun!!"</p><p> </p><p>Oh god his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever."</p><p> </p><p>He started to leave but his heart never stopped beating and to be honest, it's already making him dizzy from all the sugary sweet smiles and coversations he's been getting from Nanahoshi Ren.</p><p> </p><p>Nayuta went to long bench that's very far away from the stall and decided to grab a small bite to ease his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, the donut is sweet but his smile is definitely sweeter.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The game chibis are so fucking cute and there's multiple interactions of Ren and Nayuta in the daily life section so I really wanted to make a ficlet series about it. This first work of mine is inspired by Chibi Ren working on Hungry Donuts and Chibi Nayuta being suspiciously close.</p><p>For those wondering, I'm not the same Anon who posts the....unique....Fanfics on this site. I just made myself anonymous because I can't let my friends know I'm writing sappy fanfics. (I already have one on my main but agh sjhjakjsnb) Plus I'm not to confident rn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>